Welcome to the Show (Revised)
by Moon'sMistress
Summary: "Tell me you want me to leave Oceane. Tell me you don't love me anymore and I swear I'll leave you alone forever. No more letters. No more hoping you'll turn up again one day. It'll be the end. All you have to do is say so." He spoke urgently as he held me to him, his body warm against my cold one. I tried to find the lies to tell him, but I knew I needed my beautiful snake boy.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the plot of this story and my OCs. (Note: I am all for you all pointing out mistakes I've made and telling me what I can do to fix my stories. I am not for being cussed out for a little mistake. I'm human and I'm bound to make them. So please keep all f-words to yourself. Thank you.)**

The sun shone with an unforgiving harshness as I stared at my new school. I was nervous, and couldn't stop fidgeting with my long sleeved green dress, no matter how hard I tried.

"You're being ridiculous Elle, just go in there and be awesome." I encouraged myself as I held my head up high and marched right into Beckman high. I was instantly overwhelmed by the odor of old lockers, sticky sweet perfumes, and body odor. My presence must have disturbed the normal flow of things, because students began standing back to watch me, murmuring to themselves. I was used to being stared at, so I continued my forward progress, until I came to the office.

"May I help you?" An elderly woman asked as she peered at me from behind thick rimmed black glasses.

"My name is Annabelle Lee White. I'm a new transfer from Alaska." I spoke kindly, the lie falling easily past my lips. She looked dazed for a moment, before she began typing on her computer.

"Do you have your paper work?" She asked; her voice breathy.

"Yes." I spoke as I handed over a folder full of fake papers. She thumbed through them; her fingers rapid on the key board, her eyes had a filmy glaze over them.

"Here you are dear. You're just in time for first period." She spoke as she smiled at me, her expression confused. She would not remember seeing me.

"Thank you." I finished before I rushed from the room. The halls were empty now, and my boots echoed loudly, the sound bouncing around the hall, as I made my way to Mr. Hearsy's history class, but before I got there, I noticed two boys sneaking past the door, before running down the hall.

"Such troublesome little boys." I giggled before I entered class. The students all looked at me with a variety of expressions. Some were in awe of me; other's envied or even hated me. I was use to this also.

"Hello, who are you?" The teacher asked as he stared at me.

"My name is Annabelle, I just transferred." I explained as I handed him my schedule, he studied it for a moment with dazed blue eyes, before adjusting his thick black rimmed glasses and handing them back to me.

"You can have a seat in the back, next to Crystal. Crystal, raise your hand please." Mr. Hearsy spoke before a girl in the back raised her hand lazily. As I neared my desk, I took a moment to study her. She looked bored with this class; her black hair fell to her shoulders and was streaked with hot pink, her bangs hanging just above smoky grey eyes that were outlined with black liner. Her skin was smooth and the color of caramel; I envied her that. I couldn't tan to save my life. She wore a tight fitting black shirt and a hot pink vest. Her pleated skirt was also hot pink and underneath she wore black laced stockings and large black boots. I also noticed that in her ear was a black ear piece and the steady stream of music flowed from the other that was hidden beneath her shirt.

"You listen to Seether?" She asked as she turned to look at me.

"Yes." I answered simply. That seemed to be enough for her, because she smiled at me and decided that we should be friends. She told me a lot about herself. She lived just down the road from me with her father and older brother. She hated every subject except for Literature. She loved cupcakes and music, and wanted to be a librarian. I couldn't tell her the truth about me so I made up a lie. I lived with my mom who was a flight attendant, so I was frequently of my own. I lived in Alaska, but my mother decided she didn't like the cold and randomly moved us here. I told her that my favorite subject was also Literature, and that I loved hamburgers. We had three classes together.


	2. Chapter 2

As I entered my last class of the day, which was physical education, I was instantly bombarded by girls, who I knew didn't really want to be my friend, but also didn't want to be my enemy. I figured it had to do with them not wanting their boyfriends to be stolen; like I wanted a human boyfriend. The only one that I could remotely stand even a little bit was a girl by the name of Sara Elizabeth Johnson. She was slightly shorter than I, with long brown hair that was swept up into a pony tail, and large green eyes. Her skin was made up to look flawless, but came off as if she were trying too hard.

"How do you like school so far?" She asked as I fidgeted with the black shorts of my P.E. uniform. I felt as if they were incredibly to short, and my top was too small.

"I find that school is very asinine." I answered, she giggled, obviously not knowing what that meant but going along with it in an attempt to not look foolish.

"Okay folks, today we're going to play soccer, boys versus girls!" The gym teacher, Mrs. Marshal, shouted as we all filed into the gymnasium.

"Sweet lucky charms." I grumbled as we all rushed out onto the field. It wasn't that I hated being outside, it's just that the sun gave me a slight headache.

"The boys are definitely going to win." Sara sighed as she frowned and shook her head, her pony tail almost hitting me in the face.

"Why do you say that?" I asked as I tried to ignore how irritating she was.

"They have Steve Leopard on their team. He's really fast." She explained as we neared a large field that has two netted goals on either end.

"Leopard?" I asked. I suppose I've heard stranger names.

"Well his real name is Steve Leonard, but they call him Steve Leopard because he's so fast." She spoke as if I were a slow child. The game started out slow, as I didn't feel like exerting energy in such a pointless game, until the ball was stolen from me by a boy with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and a smirk.

"To slow." He laughed before he took off away from me. Now, normally, I am not very competitive, but I was already irritated about the blinding sunlight, and his smirk set me off. I took off after him at a pace that was just below eye catching, and stole the ball back.

"To slow." I mocked before taking off in the opposite direction and scoring one for the girls. The game ended with the girl winning, which apparently, hardly ever happens. I didn't celebrate with the rest of them; a pain was edging its way behind my eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey!" I heard someone shout as I walked away from my locker, heading towards the spot where Crystal was waiting for me, so that we could walk home together. Normally, I would ignore the call, but something about the voice stopped me, and I turned to find Steve.

"Yes?" I asked; my tone bored.

"I didn't catch your name. I'm Steve." He spoke as he smiled at me, running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm Annabelle." I lied, but he bought it, just like everyone else.

"That was a great game today. I haven't had to try that hard at soccer in a long time." He laughed as a blush tinged his cheeks. I had to admit that was rather adorable.

"I do try." I answered with a laugh. I might as well try and be friendly.

"Well, I just wanted to say hi. I, um, I better go." He chuckled nervously, his face an attractive shade of scarlet before he rushed off and I left to go find Crystal.

I was greeted by the feel of someone in my house and the smell of rotting blood when I arrived home. A feral growl rumbled deep in my chest before I could stop it.

"Welcome home Lady Ocean." A deep voice laughed from the top of my stairs. The sight of the vampaneze made anger boil rapidly within me.

"Murlaugh, don't you have a poor child to drain somewhere?" I hissed as he smiled at me. His yellowing teeth filed to sharp points. His skin held a purplish tone and an upside-down, red, crescent moon stood out on his cheek.

"Mr. Tiny is in town. He's found the next piece of his puzzle." Murlaugh laughed as he descended the stairs slowly.

"What does that have to do with me? I'm not a follower." I growled as he stood before me.

"He doesn't want you to interfere with his plans." Murlaugh explained in a way that made it seem like a threat.

"Get out Murlaugh. You're stinking up my house, and the sight of you invokes my rage." I spoke, trying to keep calm.

"Still holding onto that grudge? He was never any good for you Lady Ocean." Murlaugh spoke as he went to touch my face.

"Get out!" I screamed, putting as much power behind it as possible. A dazed look came over his face, and he appeared to be under some sort of spell.

"I could make you kill yourself, but then I would be no better than you and your deranged pack of life stealers. Get out of my house and never come back." I hissed before opening to the door and allowing him to dreamily walk past. I fought back the stinging sensation of tears as I slowly made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"Hello Hebony." I spoke softly as I stroked the feathers of the owl that was perched on my headboard. She sleepily opened her eyes and hooted at me, before shaking herself, and going back to sleep.

"I know how you feel." I spoke, and I turned to look at myself. My hair was the color of a raging flame and curled down to my waist, curtaining my smooth pale face. My soft blue eyes stared out at me with a wisdom that didn't match my youthful look.

"Why would Murlaugh come to tell me about Desmond?" I asked my reflection. Of course, she didn't answer, only stared.


	4. Chapter 4

As I arrived at school the next day, I had a feeling like something was off. I couldn't tell you what it was, but I had a horrible feeling. I arrived at Mr. Hearby's class early, and took my seat in the back, taking out my sketch book and allowing the pencil and paper to distract me. Murlaugh's unwanted visit kept playing itself over and over in my brain. _Why the hell would Desmond send his right hand man to visit me? _I thought as I absent mindedly drew another line.

"Nice picture." A voice said from beside me, shaking me from my thoughts. I looked over to say it's rude to sneak up on people, but the words stopped in my throat. Standing in front of me were two boys, one I recognized as Steve, but the other was new.

"This is my best-friend Darren." Steve introduced as I studied him. Darren was the complete opposite of Steve. His dark brown hair was neatly cut, and his green eyes were kind. He was a good kid, I could tell, but easily influenced.

"Nice to meet you." I spoke as I smiled at him. He seemed nervous, but smiled anyways.

"So we found this flier, what do you think?" Steve spoke as he put a green piece of paper in front of me. Cirque du Freak stood out in bold letters. _No way._

"Sounds like fun." I spoke simply as Crystal walked in, a slight smirk playing on her lips as she looked from Steve to me.

"Hey boys, what are you discussing over here?" Crystal asked as she sat down. She was dressed in a form fitting black and red dress that fell to her upper thigh, and black leggings. Her signature large combat boots graced her feet, and instead of pink streaks, they were red.

"There's a freak show in town tonight." Steve explained as he smirked at her.

"A freak show? Sounds like loads of fun. What do you say Belle, want to go?" Crystal asked as she raised a black freshly plucked eyebrow at me. I thought about it for a moment. It had been so long since I'd been to a show.

"I'd love to." I spoke with a smile.

"Excellent. It's a date then. See you boys there." Crystal laughed before she placed an earpiece into her ear, and music began to play.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood in front of my mirror that night, trying to decide if I blended in enough. I didn't want to draw to much attention to myself, but, then again, if I was going to be sitting next to Crystal that would probably be next to impossible. My jeans clung to my waist and fell to cover my black boots, and my long-sleeved black shirt clung to my figure. I left my hair down so that it would easily hide my face, and only bothered to smear on some lip gloss before grabbing my bag.

"I'll be back soon Hebony." I spoke softly to my owl, who was now alert and snacking on a rat she'd caught earlier, before leaving.

"Though you wouldn't make it." Crystal laughed as she met me at the agreed stop sign. I rolled my eyes at her. She was quickly becoming my best-friend.

"I had to take care of some feminine things." I lied. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow before a laugh bubbled forth from her pale pink lips. She wore a form fitting black shirt with light blue skinny jeans, a light blue vest, and of course her black combat boots. Her hair was streaked with light blue.

"You know, they say that when it's a girl's time? That she becomes more horny than usual." She spoke, a smirk playing on her lips. I noticed that she outlined her eyes in navy blue.

"Oh you're ridiculous." I laughed before hooking my arms with hers and walking down the street.

It took us fifteen minutes to walk to the abandoned warehouse, but the night was cool and Crystal didn't seem to mind.

"Oh look! There's your boyfriend." Crystal laughed as she pointed at Steve and Darren who were waiting for us.

"He's not my boyfriend." I grumbled as we approached.

"Yeah, whatever you say." She laughed before we went over to them.

"Hey." I greeted as Steve stared at me.

"Oh hey." He chuckled nervously before turning to look at the sign.

"Be back in three seconds. Okay. One, two, three. It's been three seconds." He spoke before a back door closed, and another in the front opened, followed by a small piece of brown paper.

"Guess it wants money." Steve spoke before Crystal and I handed him our money.

"Four tickets." Steve spoke before a small hand came out and grabbed the money.

"Hey, I paid money, where's our tickets?" Steve asked angrily before he went to put his hand through the door, only to have a small creature come out and bite him.

"Whoa! What was that thing?" He asked as four tickets landed on the ground. I hid my giggled behind my hand.

"Let's go." Crystal laughed as she took her ticket from Steve and skipped ahead.

The inside was dirty and cobwebs clung to every surface.

"Hey." A deep voice called from the shadows before a very tall man stood in our way. He appeared to be Asian, with a large forehead, a black goatee, and a mop of black hair.

"Are you twenty-one?" He asked as he looked down at Steve and Darren. They stood there with mouths open, as I tried to hide my face with my hair.

"Are you twenty-one? Say yes." He spoke again.

"Yes." We all answered.

"Good, you don't have a tendency towards panic, sudden cardiac arrest, or crippling anxiety do you?... Say no! Say no." He spoke.

"No." We all answered again.

"Then please, enjoy the show." He spoke with a smile as he looked at me, before opening a door and allowing us through. The show was amazing. A wolf man came out and bit off the arm of a woman named Corma Limbs who could grow her arm back. Alexander Ribs came out and showed us that he had no torso. Gertha Teeth came out to Assist Rhemus Two-bellies who swallowed lots of metal and threw up a bike, but my heart skipped a beat when Evra came out, looking just as I'd remembered. His skin was scaly and an emerald green, his greenish-brown eyes with their slit pupils.

"My name is Evra Von and we are Serpentine." He spoke before he began playing a guitar. He was very good, until a large snake began eating a piece of equipment; probably not liking the fact that she had been left out.

"Bippo no! Bippo drop it. Spit it out." He scolded as the crowd laughed. I felt bad for him, but couldn't suppress my own giggles, before the Tall man came back out. I made an excuse about going to the bathroom before leaving.

I wondered around, trying to be as quiet as possible as I dodged fallen beams, and stepped over crates.

"Nice to see you again." A voice spoke from the shadows.

"Sweet Lucky Charms!" I yelped as I twirled around to see the tall man from earlier.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I snapped as I glared up at him.

"I thought you vowed to never return?" He spoke again as he lowed himself down onto one of the more sturdy crates.

"I just wanted to see him." I spoke, guilt drizzling over my words.

"I see. I thought as much." He spoke in understanding. He always seemed to just know.

"Murlaugh came to my house. Apparently Desmond is doing something that he thinks I'll interfere with." I spoke up after a moment of silence.

"I thought you weren't involved with the Vampire and Vampaneze affairs." He answered.

"I'm not. I want nothing to do with them. Not after what they did." I growled, that familiar feeling of rage boiling within me.

"Why don't you come back to us Oceane? You are still apart of this family." Mr. Tall spoke, an almost plea in his voice.

"It's too dangerous." I sighed as I looked away from him.

"Well, Evra is in that room." He spoke, his voice sad, before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

My heart pounded in my chest as I stood before the plain wooden door, listening to Evra's mutterings on the other side. I wanted so badly to knock, to see his face one more time, but I was a coward and couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Just do it Oceane." I scolded myself before I breathed in deeply and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Evra called before the sound of something falling to the floor sounded. _Here we go._ I thought before I opened the door to find him picking up sheets of paper and putting them back into a folder. He was gorgeous and my slowly beating heart picked up in rhythm.

"Hello Evra." I greeted as I stepped into the room and gently closed the door back. He paused before he slowly turned to look at me.

"Oceane?" He asked as if he didn't believe that it was really me.

"Yes." I spoke softly, not sure if this was the best idea or not. His eyes grew wide before he rushed and scooped me up in a tight embrace.

"Oh Oceane. I missed you." He whispered in my ear, before he looked into my eyes. I'm not sure what came over me, but my lips crashed into his and a soft moan issued from him. It had been so long since I kissed him that I'd forgotten how good it felt ; how right it felt.

"Oh Evra." I panted before tears began to leak from my eyes and trickle down my flushed cheeks.

"Oceane? What's wrong?" He asked as he tilted my head up so that I face him.

"I-I missed you so much. And yet-" I tried but found that I couldn't finish the sentence. I found that I didn't want to finish the sentence. He seemed to realize what I was going to say because he paused and stared at me.

"You're going to leave me again?" He asked, anger and hurt oozing over his words.

"I have to Evra. Don't you see? I will be putting you in danger if I stay. I couldn't do that to you or anyone else in the cirque." I explained, pleading for him to understand.

"What danger would we be in? There is nothing that we can't handle. You have to understand that you belong with us Oceane." He spoke as he gripped my arms tightly. A sob caught in my throat before exiting my lips in a wail that could match a banshee. I could feel that hole that I'd carefully glue together coming undone, leaving a gaping hole that seemed to rip me apart, as I dropped to the floor.

"Tell me you want me to leave Oceane. Tell me you don't love me anymore and I swear I'll leave you alone forever. No more letters. No more hoping you'll turn up again one day. It'll be the end. All you have to do is say so." He spoke urgently as he held me to him, his body warm against my cold one. I tried to find the lies to tell him. I knew I was being selfish, but I found that I wanted to be selfish. I wanted this one thing. I wanted Evra, my beautiful snake boy.

"Oh Evra." I gasped before I crashed my lips on his and sank into him, loving the way he moaned into my mouth as he held me tighter. I knew as soon as I set eyes on him that I could never let him go, and I almost hated myself for it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where did you go last night?" Crystal asked as we walked to school the next day. I'd called her to tell her not to wait up for me. That I would meet her the next morning at our normal stop sign so that we could walk to school together. I tried to hide my smile as I picture my night with Evra, fantasying about the way his kisses set my cold body on fire, and the way he whispered my name in the night.

"I think I must have eaten something bad. It was not a pretty sight." I commented as I made a disgusted face and shook my head. She wrinkled her nose before she laughed.

"You can save all the dirty details for yourself." She chuckled as the school came into view. We'd arrived a bit late, neither of us wanted to have to deal with Mr. Hearsy's lecture or that irritating thing he did with his nails on the chalk board.

"So, I think that Steve has a thing for you." Crystal spoke with a wink as we took our time walking up the stairs, in no big hurry to head anywhere. I frowned lightly as I thought back to the strange looks I'd received from said boy.

"No way, he's just a friend." I spoke in denial, though if I were being honest with myself, I suppose I knew better.

"He totally does, you should have seen how worried he was before we left. It was so adorable. Well I mean until he started going on and on about vampires and whatever. Then Darren disappeared leaving me and Steve to walk back by ourselves which was awkward in itself." She chuckled as she pulled at her purple form fitting top.

"I can tell you like him." I spoke up as I smiled lightly at her. Her eyes grew wide as she gave me that 'hand caught in the cookie jar' look.

"N-No I don't. That's ridiculous." She huffed as she looked ahead again.

"It's alright you know. I like someone else anyways." I spoke with a grin as I thought back to Evra. I'd promised I'd leave with them when the cirque moved. I had to admit to myself that I couldn't be away from him again for much longer, no matter how much I denied it.

"Really?" She asked hopeful. I laughed lightly at the excitement in her eyes.

"Of course. Steve's not really my type anyways." I spoke with a shrug as we entered the school to find girls screaming and people rushing to get away from something.

"What the hell?" Crystal shouted as I pushed through the crowd tried to see what was going on.

"There's a giant mutant spider trying to attack students!" A guy shouted as he tried to get to the door leading outside.

"Please tell me he didn't." I groaned as I struggled harder to get to the middle. When I finally reached the middle, I was met with a horrid sight. Madame Octa had just crawled up Steve and bit him on the face. I tried to get myself under control as I whistled a few notes to the agitated spider. I watched as she paused then scuttled over to me quickly, jumping into my bag, before I quickly pushed my way through the panicking crowd and out of the door. Once I was far enough away, I flitted home.

"Oh Octa." I sighed as I removed the spider from my bag and sat her on my kitchen counter. She looked up at me with shining black eyes as if to tell me Steve had it coming. A frown pulled at my lips as I stood up from my slouch.

"Stay here." I ordered before I turned and walked into the back yard, going over to my small flower bed to collect a couple of fat caterpillars.

As I left Octa to feast, I got the strangest feeling that someone was watching me.

"I suppose you came back for your beautiful spider." I spoke as I turned to find Larten Crepsley standing in my living room. He frowned at me as he crossed his arms.

"I thought it might be you. She would have never come to anyone else. What are you doing here Lady Ocean?" Larten asked as looked around suspiciously.

"There is no one else here but Hebony and I. You have nothing to fear. Why don't you have seat? Would like something to drink?" I asked as I walked into to the kitchen to fetch some blood canisters.

"I'm here on business Lady Ocean." Larten spoke up as he entered the kitchen warily. I sighed lightly before I put one of the canisters back and took a sip from one.

"What is it now Larten?" I asked as I slumped against the counter, suddenly very tired. I'd had more vampire time than I could handle.

"Murlaugh has been here recently." He commented as he raised an eyebrow at me. I felt a growl rumble in my chest but managed to push it down.

"He had a message from Tiny. Something about me staying out of the way of his new puzzle." I grumbled as I took another sip of blood.

"Since when are you a follower?" Larten asked as he fixed me with another suspicious look.

"I am not now nor will I ever be a follower! I don't know why he thinks I'll do anything." I shouted before I sighed. I'd had enough vampire business to last a lifetime.

"Something troubles you? What is it Lady Ocean?" Larten asked as he sat down with me at the counter as I watched Madame Octa lunch. I closed my eyes and tried to go to my happy place; a place where Evra and I were married, and cuddled together beside a fire place as we watched little ones. A silly dream, but one that made a smile pull at my lips.


End file.
